


Finding Their Zen

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [426]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The sounds from the house don't carry out to them, but the ambient noise begins to lull him into a deeper level of contentment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 October 2016  
> Word Count: 352  
> Prompt: fade  
> Summary: The sounds from the house don't carry out to them, but the ambient noise begins to lull him into a deeper level of contentment.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately seventeen weeks after the events of episode01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I am really digging the friendship that is growing between these two men in this sub-arc of mine. It's not quite the same level as Damien and Amani, but it's close in its own way.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He finds Damien in one of the lounge chairs, facing the trees at the edge of the backyard. The chair is flattened out and Damien's eyes are closed, hands under the back of his head. He knows the younger man isn't sleeping, but there's a certain air of serenity radiating off of him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks softly, unwilling to disturb the calm moment.

Damien smiles and tilts his head back slightly to stare at James. "Pull up a chair. I'm just taking in the last bits of the sun before it gets too damned cold to do this for several months."

James pulls another of the lounge chairs over and gets settled in a similar pose to Damien's. He smiles as he realizes just how peaceful it is. The sounds from the house don't carry out to them, but the ambient noise begins to lull him into a deeper level of contentment.

"You and I need to do this more often, I think," Damien says after a few minutes, startling James from his thoughts. "I mean, not together necessarily, but we both need to find our chill."

He chuckles then. "Simone is trying to talk Patrick into trying yoga. Says she and Ann are considering doing it this winter."

"Let me guess. If Patrick does it, you'll get roped into it, too?"

"Got it in one," James replies, not needing to look over at Damien to know there's a broad grin on his face. "I mean, can you see _me_ saluting the sunspot, or whatever it's called?"

That gets Damien to laugh. "Salutation to the Sun, you heathen. Yoga's actually not too bad. It's something Simone and Kelly used to do. I liked watching Kelly do it more than actually participate, but they both swear by it as a stress reliever."

"If I do it, then you're doing it," James says with a grin. "Jacob and Margot are exempt for obvious reasons, but if the ladies get my husband to do it…"

"You're on. It'll keep us warmer than shivering out here in the middle of winter, right?"


End file.
